N'as-tu seulement jamais aimé?
by MioneD14
Summary: Hermione at-elle aimé un jour? Harry et Ron ne le pense pas. Ginny, elle, pense que oui...


"Elle est morte sans jamais aimer..."

La musique funèbre résonnait dans la petite chapelle du village Loutry-Saint-Poul. La foule vêtue de noir se pressait dans le bâtiment, essayant d'apercevoir le cercueil de bois clair orné de l'écusson des héros de guerre. Chaque homme, femme ou enfant déposait une rose blanche, rouge ou dorée sur le cercueil ou tout autour.  
Ron essuya une larme, scrutant des yeux la foule à la recherche d'un visage familier.  
"Je ne connais personne..."

Les centaines de personnes qui étaient présentes étaient toutes d'illustres inconnus venus rendre un dernier hommage à la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération, cette héroïne de guerre, Hermione Granger.

"Non elle nous aimait."

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Harry. Je parle d'amour du vrai avec un grand A. Celui qui l'aurait amener à se marier, à avoir des enfants. Mais non elle n'a jamais aimé."

"Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances Messieurs Potter et Weasley."  
"Merci."  
"Mademoiselle Granger en a fait beaucoup pour notre monde et toute la communauté sorcière lui en est reconnaissante."  
"Oui, merci beaucoup Monsieur le Ministre."

"Hermione était quelqu'un de formidable. Nous la regretterons beaucoup."  
"Merci Neville, Luna. Elle vous appréciait aussi beaucoup. Vous étiez de très bons amis pour elle."  
*

* *  
"Maman, je suis content de te voir."  
"Moi aussi James. Comment vas-tu? Comment c'était au Ministère cette semaine? Comment vont George et Olympe? Et ta femme?"  
"Ma famille va bien Maman, quand au Ministère, il est en pleine effervescence. La mort de tante 'Mione a causé de grands troubles. Mais toi Maman, comment tu vas? L'enterrement était émouvant. Je n'avais jamais vu Papa et oncle Ron pleurer."  
"C'est dur... Quand à ton père et à Ron, Hermione était un de leur pilier. La perdre a été un véritable effondrement."

Leur conversation s'arrêta la alors que le reste de la famille Potter pénétra dans le salon suivit de près par Harry.

Harry. Il avait vieilli il frôlait les 85 ans. Son visage était marqué par le temps, par les épreuves que lui avaient imposé la vie. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré. Il avait pleuré sa meilleure amie, morte dans son sommeil. Il ne restait plus que Ron et lui de leur Trio d'Or. Comment allaient-ils faire sans elle? Il ne cessait de se le demander.  
Elle avait été leur cerveau, la touche féminine qui les avait empêché de se déchirer bien des fois. Elle allait atrocement lui manquer.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour eux, pour le monde sorcier, la vie ne l'avait jamais gâté. Elle ne s'était jamais mariée, avait eu quelques aventures sans lendemain. Aucun enfant. Aucun amour. Ce n'était pas juste, elle aurait du avoir le droit au bonheur. Elle avait dit non à Ron lorsqu'il lui avait dit être amoureux d'elle et après elle ne s'était jamais attachée. A personne.

"Harry? Tu es avec nous?"  
"... Oui... Pardon Ginny."  
"Tiens bois ça, lui répondit sa femme en lui tendant une tasse de thé. Ça te fera du bien."

"Elle va tellement me manquer."  
"Je sais Harry, je sais."  
"Ron avait raison tout a l'heure."  
"Qu'a-t-il dit?"  
"Il a dit qu'elle était morte sans jamais aimer."  
"Non."  
"Oui c'est ce que je lui ai dit elle nous aimait très fort tous... Mais il parlait de l'amour, de mariage, d'enfant. Et il avait raison."  
"Non."  
"Comment ça non?"  
"Non. Elle n'est pas morte sans jamais aimer."  
"Elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami, si pardon Krum, mais elle m'avait avoué qu'elle ne l'aimait pas."  
"Je pense que nous ne savons pas tout Harry. Je pense au contraire qu'elle a aimé. Trop peut-être. Et je pense que c'est pourquoi elle ne s'est jamais attachée. Je pense qu'elle avait peur."  
"Mais qui? Elle ne nous a jamais présenté personne."  
*

* *  
 _"Malfoy! Tu ne peux pas attendre!?"_  
 _"Tu étais en retard Granger."_  
 _"Oui à cause de premières années de Serpentard! Ils avaient fait exploser des boules de couleurs des frères Weasley dans plusieurs salles de classe! Tous les préfets devaient aller aider à rétablir l'ordre! Mais toi bien sur tu n'étais pas la! Tu te crois supérieur ou quoi Malfoy!?"_  
 _"Non."_  
 _"Ah vraiment! Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes."_  
 _"Je ne me crois pas supérieur aux autres. Je sais que je le suis."_

 _Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle trottinait toujours derrière le Serpentard sans parvenir à marcher à sa hauteur._

 _"Ralentis!"_

 _Mais le blond ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter et accéléra même le pas._

 _Leur petit manège dura près de 10 minutes lorsque le préfet s'arrêta brutalement. Hermione qui avait levé la tête pour contempler les hauts murs de Poudlard ne pût l'éviter et lui rentra dedans._

 _"Non mais tu ne..."_  
 _"Chut, ordonna Malfoy avançant prudemment."_

 _Hermione tendit l'oreille à la recherche du moindre bruit suspect. Elle entendait rien et l'air le lui faire remarquer d'un ton aimable mais soudain un léger tintement vint lui effleurer les oreilles._

 _"Qu'est-ce_ _que c'est? Chuchota-t-elle."_  
 _"Des élèves. Ceux qui ont ravagé les salles de classe et non ces pauvres premières années que vous avez du traumatiser alors qu'ils venaient juste admirer le spectacle."_

 _Hermione fronça les sourcils._

 _Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence et alors qu'Hermione se disait qu'à cette allure ils n'arriveraient que le lendemain, Draco bondit et ouvrit la porte de la classe à la volée._  
 _Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le fit ricaner._  
 _Hermione le poussa sur le côté, rougissant alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son torse._

 _"Lavande, Ron, ravie de vous voir bien que ce soit dans de telles conditions."_

 _Lavande Brown et Ronald Weasley étaient dans une position des plus compromettantes. A moitié déshabillés ils se bécotaient tout en jouant à cache-cache, enfin c'est ce qu'en déduisit Hermione d'après l'état de la pièce, et en se lançant des jets de couleurs._

 _"100 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Dit Draco d'une voix amusée. Et vous irez en retenue pour le reste de la semaine afin de nettoyer tout le bazar que vous avez mis dans le château."_  
 _"Hermione, fait quelque chose! L'interpella Ron."_  
 _"Non Ron, désolée mais Malfoy a raison."_

 _Lavande finit par tirer sur le bras de son petit-ami, le suppliant du regard de s'habiller et de faire ce que demandait les deux préfets en chef. Celui-ci accéda à sa demande muette non savoir lancé un regard noir à Malfoy. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis le Serpentard se tourna vers la lionne._

 _"Tu ne me contredis plus Granger? Ce que nous avons fait la semaine dernière t'as convaincu?"_

 _Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rougeâtre._

 _"Nous n'avons rien fait Malfoy. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec."_  
 _"Vraiment? Je pense que le placard du quatrième étage n'est pas du même avis."_  
 _"Je n'ai rien à dire."_

 _Hermine tourna les talons._

 _"La ronde est finie pour aujourd'hui."_

 _Elle sortit presque en courant de la salle de classe. Elle maudissait le jour ou elle s'était confiée à Draco Malfoy. Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête._  
*

"Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Harry, joyeux anniversaire!"

Les applaudissements retentirent dans le vaste salon des Potter.

"Souffle tes bougies Papy! Dit Tina la plus jeune fille de Lily."  
"Pffffffffffffffffff."  
"Bravo Papa! S'exclama Lily en éclatant de rire face à l'expression d'Harry."  
"Toujours aussi timide! Rit Ginny."  
"N'importe quoi! Se récria le principal intéressé."

"Joyeux anniversaire Harry."  
Ron le prit dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux hommes sortirent dans le jardin afin de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil.

"J'aurais tellement aimé qu'Hermione soit avec nous..."  
"Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi."  
*

* *  
 _"Et voilà Ron! Ton gâteau d'anniversaire!"_  
 _"J'ai enfin 17ans!"_

 _Hermione éclata de rire, vite suivie par ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils passèrent l'un des meilleurs moments de leur vie. Ces moment passés ensemble à rire devenaient de plus en plus rares. La menace de Voldemort planait au-dessus d'eux telle une épée de Damoclès._

 _Deux heures plus tard elle quittait la salle commune des Gryffondors pour rejoindre le point de départ de sa ronde qu'elle devait bien entendu effectuer avec Draco Malfoy._

 _Alors qu'elle marchait elle se mît à penser à sa vie à Poudlard avec ses amis, à sa vie d'élève, d'ado. Elle allait la regretter une fois le combat commencé. Elle le savait. Elle avait peur pour ses amis, pour sa famille, pour elle._

 _Ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler et lorsqu'elle eut rejoins Malfoy, il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré._

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Granger?"_  
 _"Rien Malfoy, je vais bien."_  
 _"Tu veux te confier? Dans un placard à balais? Demanda-t-il, amusé."_  
 _"Non Malfoy. Rugit-elle en s'arrêtant net. Peeves nous avait enfermé et j'étais prise au piège. Je me suis confiée parle que je n'avais personne à qui parler et tu étais ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une oreille attentive. C'est tout."_

 _La Gryffondor poursuivit son chemin, sans adresser un mot de plus à son homologue._

"Courage Harry."  
"Je vais bien Ginny. On vide seulement les affaire de Mione."  
"Justement..."

"Harry! Viens voir! Vite!"  
"Oui Ron, que se passe-t-il?"  
"J'ai trouvé une lettre de Draco Malfoy dans la table de chevet d'Hermione."  
"Une lettre de qui!?"

 _"1 septembre 1997_

 _Chère Hermione,_  
 _Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Les hiboux sont surveillés par Tu-Sais-Qui. Je sais d'ailleurs que toi, la belette et Saint-Potter êtes partis a l'aventure. J'espère sincèrement que vous êtes bien cachés car tous les Mangemorts du monde sorcier vous cherchent._

 _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris. Je sais que tu ne me répondras pas._

 _En fait si, je sais pourquoi je t'écris. C'est à cause de ce film moldu. Je ne sais plus le titre. Je me rappelle cependant de ce que tu m'avais dit. "Tu sais Draco, un petit ami écrit à sa copine lorsqu'ils sont loin l'un de l'autre." Alors je t'écris. Mais dans le film la petite amie répondait. Toi tu ne le feras pas. Imagine si quelqu'un venait un jour à trouver cette lettre. Qui irait cru que je t'aimerais un jour._

 _Je t'ai haï. Longtemps. Et en fait je te haïssais parce qu'on me l'avait ordonné. Mais je t'aime parce que j'en ai envie._

 _Qui aurait cru que Peeves serait la cause de ce changement. Pas moi. Ni les autres. Ni toi. Il a suffit d'une fois, d'une seule fois pour que tout change. On est restés là des heures, d'abord sans parler, puis en parlant. Je te cherchais au début, je te titillais juste pour te voir te mettre en colère. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné et à la place tu t'es mise à pleurer. Tu m'as dit que tu avais peur. Peur de mon maître comme tu le disais, peur de ce que le destin te réservait, peur de tout perdre, ta famille, tes amis, ta vie. Je sais que ce jour-là alors que je me moquait de toi parle que tu pleurais et que je t'avais demandé de te confier "comme la dernière fois", je sais que tu pleurais de nouveau pour ça._

 _Et après, à chaque fois que je te voyais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que tu traversais, à ce qui t'opressait._

 _Je voulais juste t'aider._

 _Je crois, j'espère que je l'ai fait._

 _Trois semaines après je t'embrassais lors d'une de nos rondes. Ce soir-là tu as fui. J'étais l'ennemi. Et j'ai recommencé. Une semaine après. Après un match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor. Serpentard avait perdu. Encore. Nous faisions une ronde et, alors que cela faisait une semaine que tu ne m'adressais plus la parole, tu t'es tournée vers moi et tu as dit: "Tu devrais te rendre à l'évidence Malfoy, Harry est plus fort que toi." Et par pure vengeance, je t'ai embrassé. Ce fut la vengeance la plus agréable qui fut._

 _Trois semaines après nous étions les deux personnes les plus amoureuses de Poudlard. Je n'avais pas honte de te dire combien je t'aimais. Combien je t'aime._

 _Deux semaines après, Potter a vu Rogue tuer Dumbledore. Je devais le faire. Tu l'as appris. Tu m'as haï plus fort que tu ne m'aimais. L'image de celui que tu aimais avait volé en éclat._

 _Après ce funeste soir je ne t'ai plu revu. Tu es partie en vacances, tu as fui avec La Belette et Saint-Potter, et maintenant je t'écris. Pour implorer ton pardon._

 _Je suis pleinement conscient de ta haine. Mais s'il te plaît, pardonne moi. Je ne suis pas celui que tu penses. Je t'aime._

 _Draco "_

Le parchemin, vieillit par le temps, possédait quelques traces, sûrement des larmes.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

"Monsieur Potter! Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Bonjour, je souhaiterais consulter les archives de la Guerre."

"Bien sur! Entrez je vous en prie."

L'archiviste ouvrit une porte sur sa droite. A peine entré, Harry se dirigea rapidement vers les journaux relatant de la Bataille Finale.

 **"Draco Malfoy, il se jette devant Hermione Granger et reçoit un sortilège de mort à sa place."**

 _"Draco!"_

 _Le cri de désespoir que lança Hemione Granger, aurait fendu le cœur de n'importe qui._

 _Draco tombait comme au ralentit. La dernière qu'il vit fut Hermione, le dernier son qu'il perçut fut son "je t'aime.", sa dernière sensation fut les larmes de son âme sœur sur ses joues et la pression de ses mains sur les siennes._

 _Il aurait voulu répondre: "Moi aussi Hermione je t'aime..."_

Hello everyone!

Juste une petite os (une dramione... ^^) que j'ai rédigé! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

MioneD14


End file.
